Sunset Sparkle
by Fate12343
Summary: Did Twilight and Sunset know each other before hand? Yeah, they did. they grew up together, but what actually happened when Sunset took the leap of faith through that portal. Why didn't Twilight remember her? Twilight became a princess, and 'Sunny', a villain? It's not fair, when someone else gets what you've always wanted, is it?
1. Chapter 1

Celestia smiled, as her two young students played outside in the field together. Two very powerful young unicorns, very alike, yet very different. One, was a little older, and her name was Sunset Shimmer. The young filly had a very light orange-yellow coat, with a bright orange and red mane, that matched her sun shaped cutie mark. The other, though a bit younger, was also very smart, and deep into her studies. Her name, was Twilight Sparkle. She had a light purple coat, with a shaded purple, and pink mane. Her cutie mark, was a pink star.

Both of their cutie marks resembled magic. Sunset Shimmer's aura was blue, while Twilights was pink. "Oh my faithful students.." Celestia muttered to no one. "One day, you shall fulfill your destiny." With that, she walked away from the window.

Both young fillies came inside, and went to their respectful rooms, once the royal bells rang three times. It was now three o'clock, or studying hour. The royal guard would stand outside of their room, incase of an emergency, while the young fillies practiced magic.

Sunset, being more talented at this point, levitated a book from the top shelf of her room, and sat on her bed. Opening it with her magic, she smiled. "Elements of Harmony.." She said. "Maybe, if I get these, Princess will let me be a princess too.. I always wanted to be a princess." She smiled, as she looked at the picture of the elements.

Twilight, while still at a lower level, was still a very impressive student, read over some books on light spells. These were her current favorite at learning, as they allowed her to read in the dark. "Spike.." She trotted over to the newly hatched baby dragon in the carriage. "One day, I'll be a stronger pony, you just wait.." The dragon was sound asleep though, so he didn't do anything.

Before both girls knew it, it was already time to eat supper. Sunset and Twilight raced don the halls, but of course, Sunset was faster. "Sorry Twily, get older first!" She jumped up on a chair. "Ta-Da!" Twilight took her chance and pounced, pushing them both onto the table, sending things flying.

"Uh oh.." They both said, closing there eyes. Nothing happened. When they opened them, there stood Princess Celestia, levitating everything, before placing it back on the table. "Princess.."

"Girls, what have I told you about running in the castle..?" She looked stern.

"Sorry.." They both said together. The princess sighed, but brushed it off.

* * *

Twilight looked out her window, her mother had just put her to bed, but she couldn't sleep. "Princess Luna.. I know you're out there somewhere." She smiled. "I know, the moon must be lonely all alone.. If you weren't so bad, maybe we could of been friends. Who knows, maybe we could of gotten along.." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer paced around her room, levitating stuff into her bags. "I will become a princess, a princess of my own world." She said, before levitating the saddle bag on. Not much was inside, a book, a few things, like her teddy bear, and a couple of other things. She trotted out of the house, before running over to twilights house, and sending a little light orb up to the fillies window. Twilight looked out her window.

"Sunny.." She smiled. "It's 11 o'clock, go to sleep."

"Pack your bag Twily, I wanna show you something!" She smiled. "Bring your teddy, and a few other things, come on. It's in the castle!" Twilight liked going to the castle, so she packed as fast as she could, and trotted off to not wake her parents.

The two girls made it to the castle, and inside, after passing a few guards. "See Twilight, this is a special mirror. You can go through it, and it only opens every 30 moons!" Sunset was jumping up and down. "Look." She put her hoof in, and on the other side, was a small hand. "They're called humans Twilight! And I wanna go and check it out!" Twilight instantly backed up.

"Did the princess say we-" She bumped into somepony behind her, and looked up. Seeing it was the princess, she instantly dropped to the ground.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Celestia said. "Step away from there."

"Why should I princess?! I want to be a princess just like you..." She looked at Celestia.

"I understand Sunset, but this is not the way to do so. This proves, that you are not ready. A princess must respect others and-"

"Then why don't you respect me?" Sunset said.

Twilight shook, before looking at Sunset, as she jumped through the mirror. "Sunny!" Twilight said, before the mirror flashed. She ran, and smacked right into it, as the 12 bells rang. It was midnight, and Sunset Shimmer, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Sunny..?" She asked it. "Sun..." She fell, and started crying. Celestia sighed, before levitating the young unicorn, and bringing her towards her. "Princess, you need to bring her back!"

"I'm afraid.. I can't do that darling.." She placed Twilight down, before frowning. "She's gone now."

"Will she ever come back..?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe one day." Celestia's horn started to glow. "Forgive me.. My Faithful Student." Celestia pushed her horn to Twilights, before a spark lit the room.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

Sunset Shimmer stood outside, in front of the portal on the school grounds. "Today's the day, I get to see Twilight Sparkle." She smiled. "I've had more than enough time to think." Sunset Shimmer stepped through, and re awoke in her pony form. "Wait.. Where, am I?" She asked herself. "Oh no... Don't tell me." She looked around the room. "This is the wrong castle. What happened.."

"Luna." She heard the all too familiar voice, and teleported somewhere safe, behind some boxes. "The portal has already opened, my dear sister. With it, Sunset Shimmer is able to return."

_Luna? Wasn't she banished to the moon? Did she return already..? Maybe that explains why she became a vice principle.. _Sunset thought to herself.

"Yes, sister. I shall make sure that the others don't know." Sunset knew that the voice matched the one of vice-principle Luna, which explained her return.

"If Twilight sees the mirror, her memory might come back to her, and I'm afraid she can't have those memories. She cannot know of Sunset Shimmer, until she returns. The young princess may be in danger if we act selfishly."

Sunset was heart broken, here she was coming to see her friend Twilight, and her memory had been erased. Not only that, but Twilight was a princess now too. Now she was angry. Her best friend, who was weaker then her from the beginning, was a princess.

She heard the two princesses leave, and then she thought of a plan. She would steal Twilights crown. The last time she came through this mirror, it was to do a check up without anyone knowing. She knew Twilight was connected to the Element of Magic, from the Elements of Harmony. Sunset had studied this a long time ago.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She wanted to be a princess, and she wanted it to be done her way. She'd take that crown, and use it for herself. If you brought an element of harmony into another world, it would get stronger, and loose balance, making the current user more and more powerful. This was her plan. She'd steal the crown. She pulled out her robe from her saddle bag, and put it on. "Alright."

* * *

Twilight was sound asleep in her bed, Element of Harmony, and crown next to her. She didn't know that there was a pony running through the halls, to come and steal it. The door opened, and in walked Sunset Shimmer. Levitating the crown, she brought it towards her, and knocked over a lamp. Quickly, she caught it, and sighed. Replacing Twilights crown with a fake model she threw together, she turned to walk out, but tripped over Spikes tail.

"Whoa!" she called before she hit the ground.

"Huh?!" Spike asked, getting up. Twilight yawned and got up, before looking at the pony who had just gotten up.

"My crown, she's got my crown!" Twilight said. Sunset bolted out the door. "Stop, Thief!" Twilight ran out, awaking her friends. "She's got my crown." It was now a full blown chase.

Sunset was surprised when Twilight appeared a good 10 feet in front of her. Charging her own magic, she teleported before she hit Twilight, making her robe come off. Turning, she smirked, before she kept running. The chase got really intense, with Twilight now on her tail once again. Twilight pounced, and both girls went tumbling, just like old times. The crown flew out, and went flying through the portal, making the 6 ponies gasp.

"What did you do to my crown?!" Sunset was heart broken, but still smirked.

"Sorry it ha to be this way." She teleported in front of the mirror. "Princess!" She jumped through.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asked.

* * *

Celestia honestly regretted everything now. "Sunset Shimmer, a former student of mine." She had to lie to her most faithful student, and it hurt. "She began her studies with me, not long before Twilight did.. But when she didn't get what she wanted, as quickly as she liked, she left. I hoped that Sunset Shimmer would one day return, to continue her studies.. But it seems, this is not the case."

They walked to the mirror, all together.

"This is no ordinary mirror." Luna said. "It is a gate way to another world. The inhabitants of this world, are now in great danger.."

"Twilight, retrieve your crown, without it, the other Elements won't work, and Equestria is without a great mean of defense!" Cadance stressed.

* * *

Sunset was very content with herself. She had gotten the crown, and that's all that mattered. "Where.. Where's the crown?!" She asked, looking around as she stepping out of the portal. "Oh no.." She watched as Fluttleshy gave the crown to Principle Celestia. That was it, she went inside, and things were about to get serious.

After giving Fluttershy a good yelling, she was stopped by a purple colored girl. Of course, that didn't bother her too much, now that she knew it was Twilight. She had always been a goody two shoes, and no one knew more then Sunset. "Should of known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here to steal my crown." She smirked.

"It's MY crown." Twilight glared.

"Whatever. Pop Quiz, what happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into another world?" There was silence. "You don't know?! Ha! But, what are the chances the Princess would of found someone as smart as me when I left. Pretty pathetic that you were the best she could do." Spike barked. "Oh, I'd keep your little mutt down. She pet his chin. "Don't want him to be.. Oh, taken away."

"Is that a threat?" Spike growled.

"Oh, of course not." Sunset said sarcastically. She then walked away, feeling so proud of herself.

* * *

It was the night of the dance, and everything was going according to plan. Sunset was waiting outside for the crown, that would soon belong to her. Snips and Snails made it outside with Spike, before she swung the hammer up. She knew it would just pass through like everything else, but Twilight didn't.

"Give me the crown, or the portal back home is gone forever." She smirked, ready to hit the portal.

"... No." Twilight said seriously

"WHAT?!" Sunset was taken back. "Equestria, your friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Equestria will survive without my element, but this place won't." Sunset sighed, knowing that she might of been defeated.

"Fine, you win." She dropped the hammer on the ground. Everyone gathered around Twilight, saying how awesome she was, and how great she handled things. "Oh yeah, she's just so perfect, isn't she?! Get her!"


End file.
